Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus which heats and presses the toner of an electronic photograph and the like to fix the toner on a paper, as a method for removing papers jammed in a fixing apparatus or papers stopping when passing through the fixing apparatus, a method of drawing the papers out after releasing the pressure between the press roller and the heat roller is widely used.
However, in a heat source unit in which a pair of heat rollers and a pair of press rollers are arranged in series in a reversed manner, there exists a case where the papers jammed between the heat sources deform into an accordion shape and enter the space between the paper conveyance guide and the roller, and are therefore hard to remove. Further, as the operation of removing the jammed papers is carried out nearby the heat roller having a high temperature and the press roller, there exists inconvenience for the paper removing job.